geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob Squarepants: Early Reel
If you don't live under Patrick's Rock (excuse the pun), then you should know that the creator of Spongebob Squarepants, ''Steven Hillenberg, recently died. About a week or so ago, A group of about 10 people (including me) obtained a search warrant with permission from both Hillenberg's heirs and the federal government to search his house for any potentially golden ideas for ''Spongebob. Not much was found outside of a few development sketches of various characters until we reached the drawing room. There, hidden in a large drawer, was a reel that said the following: "SBSP" "TO BE SHOWN TO NICKELODEON EXECUTIVES 5-16-1994" My eyes opened wide with shocked joy. The very 1st version of the pilot had been found! We agreed to take back to my house (I was the only one with a projector) and watch the reel. We all gathered around the projector, not knowing what we were in for... There was no intro, but that surprised nobody. The episode started out with Spongebob standing in front of The Krusty Krab. "There it is.... the finest eating establishment since eating was established!" Spongebob said with pride. We all laughed at that. He strode into the Krusty Krab with confidence and marched right up to Mr. Krabs. "I'm here for my fry-cook job, Sir!" "Eh, I'm sorry, Spongebob. I've already had some much better resumes than yours." W-what do you mean, Mr Krabs?" Said Spongebob, sadness in his voice. "I'm 22! I've been applying for this job for the last 8 years! This is the only restaurant I've eaten at in 5 years!" Mr. Krabs had a guilty look on his face by now. "I'm not saying you're not qualified, it's just.."You think I'm immature, don't you?" Spongebob said, anger in his face and in his voice. "Very well, Krabs, I'll be seeing you later.." Spongebob then stormed out of The Krusty Krab, muttering darkly. The reel was then far too damaged to make anything out for about the next 30 seconds. After the reel's quality started to get better, it went to a time card that never been seen before in the show. It was the background used for the credits, but the colors were inverted. It said "2:30 AM" in White bubble letters. It then cut to Spongebob storming to The Krusty Krab in his jammies, holding what looked like a machete in his left hand. It then showed Spongebob bursting into a room never shown anywhere else in the reel or in Spongebob, which we presumed to be Mr. Krabs's bedroom. Mr. Krabs woke up in fright. "Spongebob! What do you want?... Oh no..." You have until the count of 3 to give me that job, Krabs." Spongebob snarled. A chill went down my spine by this point. "1.." Please, Spongebob!" Shouted Mr. Krabs. "2.." "You can be the cashier!" "3. I wish I didn't have to do this.." There was a "Thnk" noise and blood began to leak from a wound in middle of Mr. Krabs's chest. Right after that, the reel got too damaged to make anything out other than a realistic male screaming, Spongebob laughing, and the occasional streak of red for about 2 minutes until the quality got sharply better. We got treated to a clip of Spongebob cutting off Mr. Krabs's eyes, frying them in the fryer in the kitchen and throwing them in a dumpster. After throwing Mr. Krabs's eyes out, It got too damaged to make anything out. I ejected the reel, and put it on Ebay. It sold within hours. Thank God. Category:SpongeBob Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Lost Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Studios Category:Early Reels Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE